


Hábitos de Oficina

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, AmigoSecretoSNK, Boss Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Eren Yeager, Drabble, Eren!Secretario, Levi!Jefe, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Office, Oficina, Secretary Eren, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren Yeager, Uke Rebelde
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: En un juego de amigo invisible, "#AmigoSecretoSNK", me solicitaron un drabble de 100 o 200 palabras sobre un RiRen en el cual Eren fuera rebelde y justamente por esa actitud desafiante se consolidara la atracción. Debía además inspirarme en una imagen hecha por Killer-Yomi. Aquí les comparto el resultado.





	Hábitos de Oficina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diana Gasca](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Diana+Gasca).



Desde que había entrado ese nuevo secretario militar, Eren Jäger, todo había cambiado en la oficina. Y cuando digo todo, en verdad me refiero a una sola cosa: la actitud de nuestro jefe, Levi Ackerman.

El señor Ackerman siempre se caracterizó por su frialdad y su decisión. Si él decía que las cosas se harían de tal modo, pues se hacían de tal modo. No había excusa posible.

Pero este chico Jäger simplemente se niega. Siempre tiene una contrapropuesta (a veces, una muy buena, eso no lo niego). El jefe lo mira con disgusto pero todos sabemos que la cosa no queda ahí.

Al rato, lo llama a su escritorio, que está separado de los demás por paredes de vidrio esmerilado. Los oímos discutir, aunque ellos crean que son silenciosos. Se acercan el uno al otro peligrosamente. La mayoría de las veces, prevalecen las opiniones de Ackerman, aunque no siempre. Lo que sí ocurre indefectiblemente, en cada ocasión, son las mordidas. Jäger sale del escritorio del jefe sonrojado, despeinado y con marcas visibles en el cuello.

Estos son los nuevos hábitos en la oficina, a los que, según parece, deberemos irnos acostumbrando.


End file.
